


Soulmate or True Love?

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Famous!Derek, Happy Ending, M/M, Soul mate, Soulmate AU, not your typical soulmate AU, soulmate, soulmate identifying marks, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale's mark get revealed, and although it sucks, he can't help but think that maybe this way he'll finally find his soul mate. But six months pass and nothing happen.<br/>So his sister drags him to Beacon Hills, to sort through their parent's old stuff, and that's where he finds his soulmate. On a faded picture, a six year old kid with a grin on his face and both thumbs in the air.<br/>And Derek has no idea who this kid is, where he is now, if he's still alive. But then there's this kid who loudly talks about soulmates being bullshit, and he's annoying, and maddening, and aggrevating and so damn distracting. The worst thing of all? Derek thought he was cute.</p><p>Soulmate AU where Stiles never saw Derek's mark, he also doesn't believe in dating someone just because they have a matching mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate or True Love?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came to life from several things.  
> First, the typical soulmate trope floating around. But then I figured, what if Stiles didn't see it? What if he wasn't even in the country? What if Stiles doesn't believe in soulmates, because, be honest, would you date someone just because they have a matching mark? All Stiles really wants is to meet someone and fall in love, whether their marks match or not. Nothing wrong with that, right?
> 
> So user ArtemisRaine bookmarked my story with a perfect summary which I'm going to place here as well. Since it's better than what I had. Hope you don't mind! <3
> 
> An inversion of the Soulmate trope. Movie Star Derek has his Soul Mark revealed to the world, but his soulmate doesn't come forward. Derek is determined to wait for his soulmate. Returning to hometown Beacon Hills, Derek meets amateur filmmaker Stiles who loudly proclaims he doesn't believe soulmates equal true love nor is he waiting for his soulmate.

 

 

Derek Hale had expected the shit storm. He was a well known figure, especially after winning that Oscar last year, and he was in the public eye. Besides that, his sister – Laura Hale – was an established model for several fashion magazines and did runways during fashion week. The question came up during almost every single interview he did.

“ _Have you met your Soulmate yet?”_ or “ _What does your soul mark look like?”_

Most people’s soul mark was covered by clothing. The people that had their soul mark in a place that wasn’t covered by clothing often covered it with make-up or a skin patch. Especially when they were in the public eye. Derek was lucky that his clothes always covered his mark. He was secretive of it, protective. After a few bad relationships, he decided to wait for the real thing. Of course, that was before his world came crashing down.

 

His mark was revealed by a mad fan at five past eight in the evening.

By eight fifteen he had _five hundred_ messages of people claiming to have the same mark.

He ignored all of them.

The video got leaked in March.

By the time June came around, it was old news.

When August began, Derek started worrying. Because his _real_ Soulmate must have seen it too, _right_? Why hadn’t they contacted them? Had they been trying? And – even if they did find a way to contact Derek – could he trust that person?

The concern and worry were with him all the time, a vicious whirlwind in his head.

So Laura decided to get him away from his own destructive thoughts and occupy his mind with other things.

-

 

“Stop pouting, Der” Laura says as she drops the last box onto his living room floor, “Let’s get this done, okay? Their stuff has been in storage for almost a decade, let’s get it over with.”

He sighs and pulls a box towards it. They’d known about the storage for a long time, before he passed their uncle Peter had put everything that was salvageable after the fire in boxes and into a storage unit. Then he’d went mad and killed himself.

They’d been putting it off for years. And now – since they were back in Beacon Hills for a week – they decided to finally get it over with. One week of painful memories and heartbreak and then done.

 

It’s in the third box that he finds _it_. A cheap looking photo album titled _Summer._ He leafs through it, and there it is. On the third page.

It’s a kid, maybe six years old, with a wide grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He’s holding up two thumbs, and behind him are Thalia Hale and another beautiful, blonde woman. Derek’s mother is in deep conversation with the blonde woman, and the kid is wearing swimming trunks, his hair plastered on top of his head and his torso wet from swimming. But that’s not what Derek notices.

What he notices is the little mark of a leaf, right over his hipbone. The exact same place and the exact same shape as Derek’s.

His heart thumps in his chest, eyes wide as the kid grins at him from the picture, and he turns the picture around.

It’s dated eighteen years ago – which would mean the kid’s around 24 now – and underneath the date it says _Claudia S. and her son_.

“Laura” his sister looks up at him, “Do you remember a friend of mom by the name of Claudia?” he asks, she raises an eyebrow and then shakes her head.

“Doesn’t ring a bell” she replies, “Why?”

“Nothing” he says, stuffing the picture into his pocket, “Doesn’t matter. Not important anyways.”

_Maybe he did have a Soulmate after all._

Being back in Beacon Hills was strange. Sure, people didn’t treat him as a celebrity – even though they still asked for autographs or complimented him on his acting – but it took a lot of getting used to. Today – however – was a wonderfully calm day. He’d gone out to a diner for coffee and breakfast and was reading a book when two more people walked in – the place had been deserted up until then – and sat down at the booth next to him. When he looked up he caught sight of _him_. And for some reason he can’t quite look away from him. He wants to walk up to the guy, talk to him. But Derek has never been good with words when they weren’t written out and scripted for him. So he just sits where he’s been sitting for the past fifteen minutes, and he tries to listen in on the conversation the man is having with his friend.

“So, Scott” the man grins widely as he sips from his coffee, “What did I miss when I was away?”

“Uhm – everything?” Scott shrugs, “I don’t know. What did you hear while you were in Ghana?”

“Well, not much, Scotty” he says, “I spent most of my time teaching the underprivileged, remember?”

“yeah, yeah” he rolls his eyes, “You’re saving the world one by one. Let’s think, what did you miss?”

“Start at the beginning, I’ve been out for six months” the boy leans forward, “Tell me, Scott! Did you _finally_ get the balls to propose to Allison?”

“Wha – What the hell gave you that idea?” Scott frowns and the boy smirks.

“Well, Allison told me over Skype that you got a ring, and all the shazam” the boy grins, “But you’ve been making the pretty girl wait. Tell me why, though?”

Scott shrugs, “You know our marks don’t match” he bites his lip, “And – well, after what happened with mom and dad.”

“Pfft, you know my opinion on that shit” the man rolls his eyes, “Soul marks are a load of crap. My parents ’s mark never matched, and they were happily married. Well, until mom got sick and died. But let’s not get on that depression train right now. You love her, Scott! What’s the big deal?”

“I’m just – scared, okay?” he shrugs, “What if she meets her Soulmate. What if I meet mine? What if we both meet ‘em and we’re too scared to tell the other one. What if we get stuck with each other and – Stiles? I don’t know, okay?”

“Everyone gets scared, okay?” the boy – Stiles, apparently – shrugs, “Remember when I fell in love with Lydia? I really thought she was the one, and she liked me. but then, she saw my mark and it didn’t match hers and – I guess that if you two choose each other, no matter what mark, it won’t really make a difference. I refuse to believe love is determined by a mark on your skin. I don’t want some girl – or guy, to ask me out just because we have matching marks. I want them to do so because they like me. Besides, if Allison _didn’t_ love you, she would’ve left a _long_ time ago.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” Scott smiles brightly at his friend, “Now – tell me about Ghana.”

“I’ll tell you _after_ you tell me everything that happened here!” Stiles says with an amused glint in his eyes, “Tell me the truth – how _awesome_ was the Avengers movie? What about Cloudy two? Did you get me the DVD’s? Because I have some catching up to do!”

“Your dad got them for you” his friend grins, “When does his shift end? Did he know you’d be back a week early?”

“He did not” Stiles grins widely, “Speaking off, let’s swing by and say hi, okay? I need you there in case he gets a heart attack.”

“Sounds like a plan” Scott agrees, “After food, though. I’m starving.”

“Obviously” he says, rolling his eyes, “What else. Oh, did I miss any stupid celebrity drama?”

“Not much” Scott shrugs, “Some actor got his soul mark revealed against his wishes. It was big news for about two months, but it died out.”

“What actor?” Stiles frowns and Scott shrugs.

“Don’t remember” he says, “He was in that movie – the boring one that won an Oscar.”

“Geez, that narrows it down” Stiles remarks, heavy tones of sarcasm, “That’s about every Oscar winning movie ever – well, except lord of the rings.”

“I forgot the title” Scott says, “Uhm – I think you said the guy was hot, though? But then again, you say that about a lot of guys.”

“And I mean it every single time” Stiles says with a solemn nod, “Anyways, it’s not important. What I want to know, is if Britney Spears is bringing out a new album.”

 

Derek is derailed from his – totally _not_ creepy – eavesdropping by the arrival of his dear sister. And by dear, he means pure evil. He still loves her, though. Call it a genetic defect.

“Der” she announces herself loudly, throwing her arms around him for a hug and loudly kissing his cheeks. You’d think they haven’t seen each other in months instead of hours.

“Laura” he says, leaning back in his chair as the waiter walks over to take their order.

“Hi” the waiter says with a smile when he gets to their table, “What can I get you?”

“Caesar salad, please” Laura smiles, “And a glass of white wine.”

“Coming right up” he turns to Derek while jotting down the order on his notebook, “Anything else for you, sir?”

“Another coffee, please” he says, the man nods and turns on his feet, leaving to get their order.

Laura talks a lot, but Derek zones out quickly, focusing mainly on the conversation between Stiles and Scott.

Stiles was – well, he was gorgeous. Pale skin, moles, brown hair and deep brown eyes. His fingers curling around his coffee cup were distracting and – well, almost vulgar. He speaks nonstop, but Derek doesn’t hear a word the man says.

“Hello, earth to Derek” Laura waves her hand in front of his face and he blinks, eyes focusing on her again, “Where the _hell_ did you go?” she asks, turning around, “Oh – I get it. You were looking at the _scenery_.” She gives an exaggerated wink and Scott and Stiles get up from their booth.

They pass their table, and Stiles stops in front of it – studying Laura for a second – while his friend Scott says something about making a phone call and waiting for him outside.

“Laura Hale?” he asks, Laura nods – she was one of those models that liked to get recognized in public – and is already getting ready to pull out a pen, “Stiles! You used to babysit me. Well, babysit is a strong word.”

“Stiles” Laura frowns, clearly trying to remember the kid and Derek is trying to think of _how well_ his sister knows this guy.

“The hyperactive spaz” he says, Laura’s eyes widen in recognition and she smiles widely, “There you go.”

“I remember now’ she frowns, “You’re the one that was always saying all the Soulmate thing is bullshit.”

“I’m still saying that” he says with a grin, “Who’s your friend?”

Derek already hates him, because how can you _not_ believe in soul marks. The evidence is irrefutable. Derek hates himself even more for thinking this guy was _attractive._

“Oh, this is just Derek” she says, “My baby brother.”

“Aw, he’s adorable” Stiles says in response, making a silly face towards Derek who just stares angrily – well, not angrily. It’s his face’s default setting, he can’t help it. He’s got bitchy resting face syndrome.

“He’s potty trained and all” Laura says, and Derek rolls his eyes and decides to ignore the pair in favor of taking a sip off his coffee.

“Can he dress himself too?” he asks, glancing at Derek, “Cause if so, he did a _fine_ job this morning.”

“As long as someone lays out his clothes, he’s good to go” Laura jokes.

“Shut up” Derek mutters and Stiles turns towards him, smiling brightly – and if that isn’t just fucking gorgeous. If only he wasn’t so annoying.

“He talks” he says with a grin, “Anyways. It’s nice to see you, but I got to go. I’ll see you guys around, I hope.”

He waves goodbye and walks outside, joining his friend Scott who’s waiting by the car and talking to someone on his phone.

 

~~~

 

Derek know he’ll run into Stiles again, it’s a small town. It’s a given, so he wasn’t surprised to see him again. He was – however – completely unprepared.

Stiles was sitting at a table in the corner of a coffee shop, eating a donut filled with jam – and he was currently licking the jam off his fingers.

Things like that should be illegal in public. He waves at Derek when he sees him, and Derek gives a polite nod. Ordering his drink and leaving as fast as he can. Stiles might be cute – but Derek can’t stand him. His constant whining about Soulmates being bullshit is getting to him more than it should.

 

~~~

 

The next time he sees Stiles, is at the park. Derek likes the park – especially when the weather is nice. He likes to sit on the grass, a book in his hands and a bottle of water next to him. Stiles doesn’t see him, he’s having an avid discussion with a guy with curly hair.

“I _know_ it’s proven” he says, “But I’m telling you I _don’t_ care. I don’t want to meet my Soulmate.”

“Why not?” the curly haired guy says, and Derek sort of agrees with his confusion. Because even people who didn’t believe in Soulmates still wanted to meet them, if only to prove their own hypothesis.

“I just want to meet someone, get to know them, fall in love” he says, “If they happen to be my Soulmate, good. If not, also good. I’m not going to pass on a good thing, just because we don’t have a matching mark. Why do I have to keep explaining that to people?”

“I don’t know” Isaac says, “because you’re sort of crapping on true love?”

“Soul marks. Soulmates – I’m not sure it’s the same as true love” Stiles shrugs and his friend rolls his eyes exaggerated, “Do you know the statistics of people actually _finding_ their Soulmate? It’s thirty five percent. That means that sixty five percent _never_ gets together with their Soulmate. Scott and Allison are happy, should they break up and wait for something that is likely _never_ to happen?”

“I guess not” Isaac shrugs, not really able to fight the numbers, “I just can’t help think. What if they are one of those 35 percent? What if Allison’s or Scott’s Soulmate _does_ show up, what does that mean?”

“Nothing” Stiles sighs, “Look, my parents never had a matching mark. They were happy. My mom – she actually _left_ her Soulmate for my dad. So don’t tell me a soul mark equals love. She got along with her Soulmate, and they were really good friends. But they were never in love. My parents were.”

“Well, okay. But that’s the exception isn’t it?” Isaac raises an eyebrow and Stiles snorts.

“Five percent of the matching soul marks don’t have a romantic relationship” he says, “Not many people know those numbers. I spent four years doing the research, interviewing people all over the world. I didn’t just go to Ghana to teach, Isaac. I’m going to publish the numbers,  but people don’t want to see them. I’ve discovered so much, you can’t imagine. I have hours and hours of video material, interviews, from people all over the world, letters, stories. I’m going to make that movie and make people see the truth.”

“Well, you know they’ll just think you’re some bitter guy that can’t deal with being alone” Isaac says, Stiles shrugs.

“Let them” he says, “I mean. I know what my soul mark looks like, and I know that the chances of me meeting my Soulmate are small. I don’t really care.”

“I find it strange though that nobody has ever even seen your mark” Isaac says, “I mean – besides your dad.”

“There’s a picture of it out there somewhere” Stiles says, “But you can’t even recognize me on it anymore.”

“How about your Soulmate. What if they’re looking for you?”

“Well – I’d say they have better ways to spend their time” he says, checking his watch and cursing under his breath, “Shit. I got to run. Meeting some people to edit my movie”

“Wait – I thought you were going to teach elementary” Isaac sounds confused and Stiles grins.

“That was the plan! But this movie takes precedence, Isaac. Research on Soulmates and soul marks” he says, shrugging, “I got to finish this, you’ll see why.”

“’key” he says, “Have fun.”

“Always do!”

 

~~~

Stiles hadn’t expected this. At all.

He’d started working on this documentary on soul marks and Soulmates four years ago. Digging up old video’s of his mom and her Soulmate before deciding that putting video’s of her in the documentary was too personal.

He’d kept the interview with Tom though.

 _If I loved her? Sure, I did. We were just never_ in _love with each other. It was like sibling love. We tried, you know. Because we were Soulmates, and it’s what you do. We lived together, and we were best friends. So when one day she came home and told me that she’d met someone and was falling in love, well, I was happy for her._

_And the guy was nice, a deputy at the local sheriff’s station. He made her happy. I asked him, you know, if he wasn’t going to wait for his soulmate. Told me she’d died. They were born in the same hospital, but when she was born – well, she didn’t make it._

_He never got to know her. And he said that it wouldn’t have mattered, because he couldn’t imagine anything changing the way he felt about her._

_After she died – well – we’ve always been good friends. Me and her, and I sort of leaned on her husband and kid. I guess we found a lot of strength in each other._

_Why it never worked out romantically? I just never had romantic of sexual feeling for anyone, it’s just not who I am. I was lucky enough to find a Soulmate who understood. But then again, maybe that’s what made us soulmates._

_I miss her every day. But she’s never really gone. I see her son often, and we can talk about her. Her husband – he’s always had trouble talking about her after she died. But I don’t blame him for that. We all deal in our own way._

The interview with Scott and Allison was in there too, one with an actress who got her mark revealed only to find out that her Soulmate had died in a car crash a year earlier. He interviewed some people in Paris, Ghana, Canada, Germany, London, Austria and some other European countries and cities. It had taken him a lot of money, and a lot of sponsors to get it, but when he looked at what he’d got so far – well, he was proud of it.

It was clear though that not everybody liked his research. He’s gotten his fair share of hatemail, but he also got heartwarming letters. Like a letter from a woman named Annabelle.

_Dear mister Stilinski._

_I came across your work looking for answers, and for the first time since I met my Soulmate, I feel like a normal person._

_I’ve never been attracted to him. He’s handsome, but when we met, I was dating a woman. I love her – we are together again after a few bumps – but I love him as well. We talked about it a lot, and he said he didn’t feel attracted to me either. People around us kept saying that it would come in time, that it was normal to feel a bit getting used to at first._

_But after almost half a year I still only saw him as a long lost brother. A platonic love. So we went online in search for answers, and I came across your research._

_So I’d like to thank you, for making me see that there’s nothing wrong with me, with us._

_And if you need someone for your documentary, feel free to contact me. because if I can help someone who’s in the same situation as me feel good about themselves again, then I’m willing to do so._

_Forever grateful._

_Lots of love_

_Annabelle and Steven_

 

 

He’d called them the moment he read their letter, and said he’d love to do a Skype interview with them. They agreed immediately, and were included in his movie. At the moment, however, Stiles was hunched behind his laptop, editing and adding subtitles. Since all his funds went to travelling and interviewing, editing it was a lengthy process he did with help of Danny and some online courses.

He’d made a trailer, sent it out to a few moviemakers, and had received about fifteen letters saying they couldn’t sell it.

And one letter saying that they could.

That letter was currently lying next to him.

_Dear Mister Stilinski._

_We were surprised to hear and see your trailer. The subject you’ve chosen is – to be fair – a brave one. We are living in a world where people yearn to meet their Soulmate – and, in doing so, find true love. But from personal experience I know that this is not always how it goes._

_I will be honest with you, seeing your trailer brought back familiar feelings. But it also made me see that I am not alone in my Soulmate situation. Which is why I am happy to help you make this movie big. I have several contacts and am willing to – with your permission and cooperation – contact some people to get your movie on TV and in movie theatres. I would like to meet and view the rest of your material at your earliest convenience._

_However, I would like to suggest to add a personal angle to the story. Something to draw people in. spin it into a search for your own Soulmate, to let people see that it is not the story of a spiteful lonely man._

_You can contact me through email or phone, which you will find at the bottom._

_Yours sincerely_

_Mister James Evans_

He’d read the letter fifteen times, then sent a picture of it to his dad and Scott and asked if he was hallucinating the letter.

His dad had called him immediately, saying he was so proud, as had Scott.

So now he was working his ass off to edit at least a bit of his raw material before mister Evans arrived at his humble abode. Which he should clean up, but wasn’t bothered to do.

 

 

~~~

 

Laura glances at her brother over her book. He’d been through a lot lately. First thing was Kate, a woman he’d fallen for and then broke his heart. The drunk altercation  with Jennifer, leading to a false paternity claim. That’s when he said he’d wait for his Soulmate.

“ _I’m holding out for the real thing, okay?”_ he had told Laura, _“Why risk another heartbreak? Another scandal. I guess it’s better to be alone, than well, that…”_

She didn’t like it, but she respected his wishes. And she understood, Derek had been through a lot, and she wasn’t sure he could handle any more emotional pain. And then his stamp got revealed, and the one thing, the one idea keeping him sane was thrown out the window.

“ _Maybe it’s a good thing_ ” Laura had tried, “ _There are ways to prove a stamp is fake, so maybe you’ll find your real Soulmate this way.”_

And that had kept him going, for months. Until it turned out nobody with the real thing came forward, and Derek lost all hope.

So she dragged him to Beacon Hills. She’d gone with the excuse of finally clearing out their parents’ storage unit. And they had done exactly that. It was a _cleansing_ experience, surprisingly enough. And for some reason Derek had cheered up a bit. Until he’d met a man named _Stiles._

Laura remembered him as a kid, she babysat him a few times after his mother passed.

Derek believed in Soulmates and soul marks with all his heart. And Stiles didn’t, and he did it loudly. Or at least he didn’t believe that Soulmates were the same as true love.

“I don’t know why you let it get to you” Laura says quietly as she studies her brother, “It’s just some guy. He’s not even part of your life or anything.”

“He’s making a movie about it” Derek says, “”He’s making a documentary  on Soulmates. And – I think maybe I should see it?”

“Why?” Laura raises an eyebrow, and in response Derek hands her a magazine – some scientific crap – opened on an article.

 

_Soulmate or true love_

“People are so gone on the idea of Soulmates without even realizing the truth behind it” Stiles Stilinski – age twenty-four – tells us, “I’ve been researching this for four years, and I still am, and the results are quite surprising.”

According to Stilinski’s research only 35 percent end up finding the person matching their soul mark, and of those only thirty percent end up being romantically involved.

“Soulmates don’t equal love” he says, “I’ve met people who are close friends to their Soulmate without being _in love_ with them. They _love_ each other, just not romantically.”

 

Laura sighed and put the magazine down, “I know you Derek” she says, “You wouldn’t let something like _this_ get to you unless you –“ her eyes widen as she suddenly realizes what is going on “– you _like_ him.”

“I- “Derek blushes and bites his lip, “I – I _saw_ him there. And I – I thought he was cute, okay?”

“He’s not the first guy you thought that off” Laura says, cocking an eyebrow at her brother.

“I saw him and for a second – a _milli_ second – I thought. Maybe, _maybe_ , it’s him” he admits reluctantly.

“Oh” she stares at him, “But if he was, you would’ve known, right?”

“Yeah, I guess” he shrugs, “Look, let’s just – forget about it, okay? I mean, it’s not him. Pretty sure about that.”

“Okay” she smiles, “And you’re not going that movie. You’ll only drive yourself crazy.”

“Agreed.”

 

~~~

 

“Laura” Stiles grins widely as he sees her, “Long time no see!”

“You saw me two weeks ago” she says, rolling her eyes as she tosses a pack of cereal into her shopping cart.

“Well, yeah, but lots has happened since two weeks ago” he says, Laura raises an eyebrow at him, “My movie – the Soulmate documentary – has been picked up by a studio. I have a contract. They’re still seeing whether to make it a movie in cinema, or turn it into a series for TV. Maybe both!”

“That’s really nice for you, Stiles” Laura says, a weak smile, “Just – be careful, okay? Not all people like you crapping on the soul marks.”

“I don’t crap on them” he says, looking honestly confused as he says it, “I want people to see the _reality_. That waiting for Soulmates makes more people unhappy. Twenty percent of the population dies alone, without even getting married, because they _wait for the real thing_. Is that so much better?”

“It’s up to them, isn’t it?” she says, Derek rounds the corner holding a carton of milk and depositing it in the shopping cart, “Soul marks don’t take away your free will. Have _you_ dated people who didn’t match your mark?”

“Of course I have” he says, “And I cared and loved each of them. Both of them. But to be honest, I never asked to see their mark. It was up to them to show me. They both chose not to.”

“So you don’t want to meet your Soulmate?” Derek asks, giving him a judgmental look, the kid shrugs.

“Maybe I already have” he says, “thing is. I want to meet someone, fall in love, and if our marks happen to match. Well, nice. If they don’t, I’m fine either way.”

“Then why the documentary?” Laura asks, Stiles smiles weakly.

“Because, there are so many people out there who have an unconventional relationship with their Soulmate – a non romantic relationship” he says, “and they feel _lost_ or _broken_ , because media has been telling us for _centuries_ that Soulmates equal true love. I got this letter from a woman named Annabelle, who’d read an article of mine online, thanking me. Because up until then she thought something was wrong with her and her Soulmate. So yeah, I might get hate from a lot of people. But things like _that_? They keep me going. Besides, people obsess over the mark. Especially with celebrities” he gestures towards Derek, “You can’t tell me people haven’t tried to figure out your mark, to pretend to be your Soulmate?”

Laura frowns, “You haven’t been in the country lately, have you?” she asks, “Derek’s mark was revealed by some crazy fan a few months back.”

“Oh” Stiles gives him a sympathetic look, “Sorry, dude. I mean, I can’t even imagine what _hell_ that must have been. I’ve kept mine covered since I was three. Except that picture my mom’s friend took when I was little, at the swimming pool.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t really the greatest moment in my life” he says, his voice even and steady, “Still, the real one never came forward. And even if they had, I probably wouldn’t have believed them.”

“I can imagine” he says and he sounds so sincere that Derek actually believes him, and then his phone starts ringing and he grins widely as he picks it up.

“Mister Evans, good to hear from you sir” he says, waving at the two Hales, “Nah, I got your angle to the story. I’ll have to think about it. Why? Because it sort of negates the whole story… maybe you can find a different angle.” He glances up and shoots Derek a look, “Come to think of it, I _might_ have an idea…”

And something tells Derek he might not be a fan of that idea at all.

 

~~~

 

“No” Derek shakes his head, “No way in _hell!_ ”

“Derek! I know you’re not seeing the big picture here, but it’s _perfect_ ” Laura says, and Derek shakes his head again.

“I will not be in his documentary. _Soulmate or true love_ ” he says, “I don’t care.”

“Well, you won’t have a choice” she says, crossing her arms, “You’ll be a face to every celebrity out there following in your footsteps. Every single actor or actress who’s had their mark revealed against their will, Derek. Think of Paige! Remember her? You guys really got along, and then her mark got revealed and – everything went to shit. I mean she -.”

She stops and Derek looks at her, “She killed herself” he finishes quietly, “I know… I – “ he sighs, “ _Fine_.”

“You won’t regret this, Derek, I promise” she says, pulling her little brother into a hug, and Derek just growls.

“Pretty sure I will.”

 

~~~

 

“Why aren’t you filming it” Derek asks him, trying not to sound too accusing and probably failing.

“Because I’m not a cameraman” he shrugs, “I make the questions, I pick the interviewers, I do the voiceovers. And I edit. That’s what I do.”

“So you studied editing?” he asks, Stiles laughs and shakes his head.

“Actually, no!” he says, “I studied everything but. I did some psychology, early development, then criminology. So I taught elementary school for two years, before realizing what I really wanted to do with my life and starting my plan to travel and research.”

“How did you find out what you wanted to do?” he asks, Stiles shrugs again, and there’s a sad smile on his face.

“Promise you won’t laugh” he says, Derek stays quiet and Stiles interprets it as a  yes, “I was going through my mom’s old stuff. And I found a box with the words _Soulmate or true love_ scribbled on them. Inside were letters, and videos of her and dad and her Soulmate. Pictures of people she’d met, friends… I guess. This is me continuing her work. Sounds stupid huh?”

“It doesn’t” Derek says earnestly, “I understand that. My mother used to act on stage, she loved it. Took me to the theatre, and the movies… I love what I do because of my mom.”

“So you understand why I have to do it?” he asks, Derek shakes his head.

“Not completely, but I can respect it?” he says, not sure.

“It’s easy, though” Stiles says, “My parents aren’t Soulmates. I guess what I want to accomplish with this documentary, is show people that what they had was still _real_. _Is_ still real, even though she’s gone. You know, growing up I often had to endure the teasing and bullying. Kids saying that my parents would split up once my dad’s _real_ wife came along. _Parents_ gossiping that my dad was in a three-way with my mom and her Soulmate… the only person who never said anything like that were Scott and his mom. Because Scott’s dad left them, and they _did_ match marks. They _forced_ themselves into a relationship that wasn’t there. They loved each other, but by forcing it romantically, they grew to resent each other. So, yeah. I just don’t want to see any kid go through what I went through…”

“I had no idea” Derek admits, and the look on his face makes Stiles melt, “I’m really sorry you had to go through that, Stiles. Honestly.”

“Yeah, me too” he replies, then shakes his head slightly as if to shake the memory before plastering a smile on his face again, “Anyways, let’s do the interview. First, I got a questionnaire for you to fill out. Just, what you’re comfortable with revealing, what not, stuff like that. If you have any questions, I’ll be next door editing some more.”

“Okay.”

 

~~~

 

“So, you still hate him?” Laura asks, Derek shrugs. He doesn’t, now that he _understands_ Stiles’ motives, he _can’t_ hate the kid. If anything, he likes the kid more. Because in a way they’re the same, _right_? Doing it out of love for their mothers. Chasing after something to prove that what used to be was meaningful. Derek had read enough articles about his mother, about how she was untalented, how she relied too much on her beauty, and how she married for fame instead of love. All lies, he knew. But every interview twisted his words, because even when he said his parents loved each other, that they were Soulmates, people rarely believed him. And they often cut it out of the interview, since it didn’t make for a good story.

“I don’t _hate_ him” he says sullenly, “I just – didn’t understand. But now I do.”

Laura raises an eyebrow at him and he sighs.

“He told me it was his mom’s idea. She started it when he was little, before she got ill and passed away” he says, “He found the box a few years ago and decided to continue it.”

“Oh” she smiles, “Yeah. That – that sounds like him…”

“You knew him back then, huh? Right after his mother died?”

“I did” she says, “Mom knew him too, and his mother. They were friends, somehow. I think she managed a theatre where mom loved to go. Stiles – I remember seeing him right after his mother died. It was like – he used to have that little light in his eyes. And then it was gone, I watched it fade slowly every day he came from the hospital visiting his mother.”

“I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like for him” Derek says, and he can’t help an ache inside him, an urge to wrap the image of that little kid heartbroken from loss into a hug. To tell him things will be okay, that he’s strong, and that things will always be hard, but a little easier every day.

“Me neither” she says, “Seeing him again, he had that sparkle back. That’s why I almost didn’t recognize him… the smile.”

“Yeah” he scratches the back of his head and focuses on his magazine again, “I guess working with him won’t be that bad after all…”

 

~~~

 

Working with Derek Hale is _hell_. _Absolute_ _hell_.

Because the man is adamant on waiting for his Soulmate, and all Stiles wants to do is – well, a lot of things.

He never even noticed at first. But going through his tapes, he starts recognizing the little things. The way his eyes crinkle when he talks about his parents, the way his eyes seem hollow when he talks about losing them. The sudden stiffness in his stance when Kate Argent or Jennifer Blake are mentioned, the way he bites his lip nervously when complimented on his work. And the bright smile on his face that just radiates and warms the room when he talks about his sisters. About Laura who’s always been there for him, about Cora who deals with things her own way and doesn’t like crowds, but still calls him once week and sends post cards. About his friends he met on his first movie.

And with every word, Stiles hangs from his lips.

“ _I think that maybe – just maybe – I can let go of the idea of finding my Soulmate when I meet the right guy – or girl”_ he says, followed by a shrug, “ _I found an old picture in my mom’s stuff, and the person on it has the same mark as I do… but what are the chances of me finding him?”_

When mister Evans sees that particular fragment, he grins and says that they’ve found their angle.

 

~~~

 

“No, no way” Derek says as they pitch him the idea, “No! I won’t go along with it. No search for my Soulmate. I’m done with that. I’m not sharing that picture with anyone, _ever_!”

And he means it, because even Laura hasn’t seen it, nor had Stiles. And it is strange that those are the first two people he thinks of when saying it.

He’s been spending a lot of time with Stiles lately, too much time, he thinks. Because somehow he has started invading his dreams, images of his hands, and lips, and his eyes haunting him and – well, other things.

“I told you he wouldn’t go for it” Stiles says, “And I have to agree. By going searching for him, or her, you’re sort of negating the whole point of the movie.”

“Exactly” Derek agrees, “besides – I’m not sure about finding him anymore.”

“Wait – what?” Stiles looks up, surprised and eyes wide, “Why not?”

“I don’t know” he shrugs, “I guess your words are getting to me?”

“Nice” he grins, looking rather pleased with himself, and Derek sort of wants to kiss that smug look off his face.

“Yeah, yeah” he says, “Don’t start getting feelings of grandeur, okay.”

“I’ll try” he says, “But it’ll be hard.”

“All good things are” Derek supplies, and Stiles snorts in response, throwing him a fond look.

 

~~~

 

Laura can see it, as she sits by the side of the room and watches Stiles and Derek interact. The way they talk easily to each other, how their hands linger when they accidentally touch. They way Derek’s eyes are drawn to his mouth, his hands. How they end up staring in each other’s eyes for five minutes before realizing it.

And she’s afraid for him, until she finds that Stiles is doing the same thing. How Stiles’ eyes focus on Derek’s lips when he talks. How he pauses video’s of Derek while editing and then smiles fondly at the screen as if sharing a secret memory. The way they start texting each other, and then calling each other late night to _talk about the documentary._ She can see it unfold before her eyes, and the two men are completely oblivious to it.

 

~~~

 

“Scott, I’m screwed” Stiles says as he drops down in his friend’s couch, “I’m falling in love with a guy who’s holding out for his Soulmate.”

“Owh” Scott sighs, “Derek Hale, huh?”

“Yes” he shakes his head, “I don’t know how or when this happened. Because he’s infuriating. He thinks Soulmates equal true love, and he – he believes in happy endings and it is maddening.”

“But –“ Scott looks at his friend who just lets out a sigh as his eyes turn dreamy.

“He talks about his sister with such love in his voice” he says, “and when he smiles – god, I swear the room warms up. And his eyes crinkle in this adorable way when he talks. And when he gets mad he just _stares_ you know, makes you want to cower away. He does so much without words..”

“Do you like him, or do you _like_ like him?” Scott asks, Stiles frowns as if thinking it over for a second before answering.

“I _like_ like him” he admits with a sigh, “So much. I’m so fucked.”

“Because he’s waiting for his Soulmate” Scott says, voicing the thought Stiles doesn’t speak aloud, “I can’t blame him, though. If I were in his place, having my mark revealed for the world to see…”

“But if his Soulmate was out there, he would’ve found them, right?” Stiles says, sighing, “Of course not, his Soulmate is probably desperately trying to contact him.”

“Just be yourself around him” Scott says, “I mean, maybe he chooses to wait. And maybe he’ll open his eyes and see how amazing you are and realize that he’d be an idiot to let you get away because he’d rather wait for _the real thing_.”

“Yeah, and if wishing made it so…”

 

~~~

 

Stiles is once again hunched over his computer, a notebook and pen next to him, constantly scribbling things.

“I thought they had professional editors to help you with this” Derek says as he walks up behind him. Stiles is rubbing his shoulder with his right hand, trying to get rid of a stiffness in his neck, and looks up at him.

“They do” he says, he’s got circles under his eyes and looks like he hasn’t slept in days, “But this is my _baby_. My project, I have trouble letting them deal with it.”

“Because of your mom” Derek says, although the words don’t need to be spoken to be heard, “Here, let me.”

He places his hands on the man’s shoulders and slowly starts rubbing the stiff muscles, Stiles leaning into the touch gratefully.

“Yeah” he says, “It’s got to be perfect, you know. Or else I’ll feel like I’m letting her down.”

“I’m sure she’s proud of you” Derek says, applying pressure to his shoulder and rubbing out the stiffness, Stiles lets out a moan and sighs in response.

“Still” he says, his hand comes up and he places it on Derek’s , “I’m doing it for her, you know. It’s her message I’m sending out into the world. I just have to be sure it’s the right message.”

“It is” Derek says, making no effort to move his hand, “If you can convince me, a hard headed believer, well. Then you can convince anyone.”

“You think so?” he asks, and for some reason Derek really doesn’t get he sounds uncertain – almost afraid.

“Stiles” he says, he kneels down, grabs the chair and turns it so that they’re at eye level, “This message you’re sending? It’s important. You might not see it yet, but you’re changing the world, for the better. And yes, there’ll be haters. I won’t deny that. But as you said, the majority never finds their soul mate. The majority of people out there are _just_ like the people in this movie. This movie is important! _You_ are important.”

Stiles smiles tentatively, “Yeah?” he asks, and Derek nods solemnly.

“Yes” he says, “Now, save your work, turn of the computer and go to sleep.”

  

~~~

 

Derek picks up the phone immediately when it rings, and normally he wouldn’t.

“Derek” the voice over the lines sounds tired but happy, “I finished editing for today. It’s looking great!”

“That’s good” Derek answers, checking his alarm clock, “You _just_ finished? It’s half past twelve. You should stop earlier and sleep more.”

“You are probably right” he snorts, “But when I get started it’s hard to stop. It’s called _hyperfocus_.”

“Huh?” Derek blinks in confusion, grabbing his water bottle from his bedside table and taking a sip.

“Yeah, it’s this thing with my ADHD. Once I get really into something I can’t let it go. Like, the planet could be invaded by aliens around me and I probably wouldn’t notice” he says, and Derek laughs in response.

“Good to know” he smirks, “But you should get some sleep, okay? I’ll take a look at it in the morning.”

“’key” he says, followed by a yawn, “Sweet dreams, Derek.”

“Sweet dreams” he replies, and then Stiles hangs up.

 

~~~

 

“DEREK! Are you ready to go, yet?” Laura shouts from the doorway, “Stiles invited us over, remember?”

“Fuck, that was today?” he asks, quickly grabbing his jacket, “’key, just let me splash some water on my face and I’m good to go…”

“Fine.”

 

They arrive late – thanks to Derek – and after fifteen minutes Laura gets a call and leaves. Winking at Derek when she does and giving him two thumbs up.

“Uhm – is your sister trying to set us up?” Stiles asks confused as she leaves, Derek’s face turns bright pink and that’s all the answer he needs, “She _is?_ _Why?_ ”

“Well – I might have told her I thought you were cute” he says, biting his lip. And Stiles smiles brilliantly.

“You – you think I’m cute?” he asks, his voice has a seducing undertone, “And here I was going for sexy – fuck.”

Derek chokes on his drink and looks up, finding Stiles stare at him with half-lidded eyes, “What?” he splutters.

“See, the thing is. I like you” he admits, “You’re cute, Derek. Sexy as hell, talented, smart, and well spoken. You know what you’re talking about when you open your mouth. And you’d do just about anything for your family.”

“Then – why didn’t you say anything?” he asks, Stiles shrugs.

“Because you were waiting for your Soulmate. And I don’t think I’m it’ he says, Derek frowns in response, “I don’t know what your mark looks like, I’ve never had the urge to look it up. From what I understand you keep it covered with a skin patch now. And – as you know – I don’t believe in chasing after someone solely because you have a matching mark. But you do.”

“I did” Derek says, “I mean – I went through a lot of crap, and I figured best to wait for the real thing. Of course, you came waltzing into my life.”

“I thought you hated me” Stiles smirks, Derek slowly crowding his personal space.

“I did” he says, “Infuriating – maddening, resentment. Funny thing about hate, though. It’s _damn_ _close_ to love.”

“Yeah” Stiles says absently, his eyes lingering on Derek’s lips, “damn close.”

The rest of his thoughts are lost in a kiss and frantic grabbing. Bumping into the table and stumbling to the couch. Falling onto the rug where they just give up on getting anywhere else, too preoccupied with each other.

 

~~~

 

“Derek Hale” the woman – Julia Stone – smiles brightly at him, “You will be playing a part in a documentary called Soulmate or true love this fall, what made you decide to take part in it?”

“Honestly, my hand was forced” he says, “I didn’t really want to at first, since I always was a firm believer. But then I spoke to the maker of the movie, mister Stilinski, and I saw all the videos and interviews he’d collected and – well. I guess it opened my eyes to a reality that had been kept from me.”

“And what reality is that?” she asks.

“Well, I’ve always been told that you hold out for your Soulmate. Because they’re the perfect one for you. But some people don’t have romantic feelings, or sexual feelings. That doesn’t change just because they meet someone who has a matching mark on their body. They still feel the same way. During the making of this movie I’ve met people who love each other, who are Soulmates, but are not romantically involved. I’ve met people who are happily married with people who don’t have a matching mark. The majority of married couples don’t have matching marks, yet they’re made out to be a minority by the media. Glorifying Soulmates and marks as if it is the norm, or the only way to have a shot at happiness.”

“Your mark was revealed almost a year ago, yet it didn’t lead you to find the person with a matching mark” she says, “did that play part in your decision to do the movie?”

“It played part in the decision of the maker of the movie to have me in it” he says, “But in the meanwhile I’ve met someone. I’m in a happy relationship and we don’t have matching marks. At least, not that I’m aware of. I’ve never seen his, he’s never seen mine.”

“Isn’t that difficult? Not knowing?” she frowns, “There must be a nagging in the back of your head thinking they can walk away the moment they find out there’s not matching mark.”

“But there isn’t” he says, “Because we’re on the same page. He says that maybe he’ll fall in love with someone else. But that he’ll never leave me for a person _just_ because that person has a mark that matches his. It might sound strange, but that’s comforting. And I have promised him the same. Why leave a good thing for something that might not work, huh?”

“Well, you’ve definitely convinced me to go watch it” the woman smiles, “ _Soulmate or True Love_ will be out next month, on the twenty fifth. Here’s the trailer. Derek Hale, thank you for joining us, and I wish you all the best.”

“Thank you, Julia. You too.”

 

~~~

 

“I want to give you something” Derek says. They’re sitting in the movie theatre, ready for the premiere and have seats on the first row.

“What’s that?” he asks, looking at the creased paper in his boyfriend’s hands.

“I found this picture four months ago” he says, “Laura dragged me here to sort through our parent’s stuff. I was getting bummed, you know. My mark was out in the world, and although a lot of people said they were it, I still hadn’t found my Soulmate. I was losing hope. And then I heard you, talking to your friend about how Soulmates were bullshit and I hated you! Because you voiced a fear that I’ve been having for weeks, and I was so scared. But the more you talked, the more you made sense, and the more I liked you. And I tried not to, because I _knew_ I had a Soulmate out there, someone who was perfect for me.”

“I don’t get where you’re going with this” Stiles says, trying to look at the paper in Derek’s hands.

“I found this in a box. It’s a picture of my Soulmate, and I have no idea who it is” he says, “And for a long time that terrified me, because I thought it meant I’d be alone, and unloved. But I have you now, and I don’t need to hold on to this. I don’t need a faded picture of my Soulmate when I have my true love sitting next to me. So – I want you to have it.”

Stiles smiles, “I love you too, Derek” he says, taking the picture.

Derek watches him, as Stiles studies the picture and he swears Stiles stops breathing, his hands are trembling and his eyes are filling with tears and Derek fears the worst.

“I know this picture” he says slowly, his voice cracking as he looks up at Derek, “That – that.”

“You know who that is?” Derek asks, his heart thundering in his chest, “It doesn’t matter, you know. I don’t care about him, I’m with you! I’m not going to leave you for him.”

Stiles laughs, a wide grin on his face as he captures Derek’s lips in a quick but soft kiss, “I know exactly who that is” he says, pointing at the blonde woman first, “ _That_ is Claudia Stilinski” he says, his finger moving towards the kid, “And _that_ is me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> And that it wasn't too complicated.  
> Feel free to comment or like, or whatevs :)
> 
> To all the readers reading this in 2015. Thank you for reading, and I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it.  
> I'm happy to see people still reading it, since I'm kinda proud of this one.  
> Leave a comment, let me know what you think!


End file.
